


Way Way Ago

by Lanflame



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, West World AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 《西部世界》AU what if闪闪闯入西部乐园，带走了仿生人小绮礼…？





	1. Chapter 1

“该死的。”  
吉尔伽美什懊怒地拍了拍车门，面前漫起尘尘黄土，所有人躲在酒吧和木屋窗后看他。  
“你们这里连一点石油都没有吗，嗯？”这美艳的青年摇摇日光下金色的脑袋，歪头问，“一点没有？”  
日光点得一切都颤微微的，人的笑，枪激起了的烟透明般一雾，掉在地上，木栅栏在枪雾里放荡而刺目。在路上——我们走吧，今天就动身，青年就哼着这样的歌儿，闯入尘土飞扬的街，车轮踏过洞穴里的拉撒路，拾起枪懒洋洋地朝天空射击，打下小鸟和麦子，奶汁迸碎，洒金中激起罪孽的一雾。人们尖叫；素洁的裙子和着火车呜呜的鸣声搅着玲珑战栗，浪火形影不离，从沙漠腹底响来沉深、劣恶的嘲笑。  
“啊，我忘了。”吉尔伽美什一脸无聊地靠回车背，“本来就不能开着这辆车进来。”  
“那你为什么要开？”  
一个声音响起。被他掳来的小孩子抬头看他，浮光中影子漆黑，刺刀般割开了火红般陶醉的车身，拉扯得污秽凶蛮，日光中肃静地漾过。  
“新款兰博基尼。哈，这世上最新的宝物。难道本王不该新鲜品尝吗？”  
那孩子只是看他，无动于衷似的，眼珠中喜怒不见。  
“即使是个游戏，本王也该是最好的。”  
被掳是刚刚的事。莎士比亚！引用莎士比亚。这狂欢终将招致不幸——地狱空荡，青年只是笑了笑，垂头端详孩子。这是他来到这里第一次仔细观察，爱吻的麻木混合着枪声便是籁渎甜蜜，他目光血红，缬草紫生吞活泼地蒸腾，没有虔诚，只有认真的玩味，孩子一动不动，是坏了一半的橘子，深黑虚无的眼珠，发丝泠泠胴胴，像严冬被抛下的动物尸体，总之毫无自豪，毫无荒漠，沉默地让人审视。吉尔伽美什突然温柔地微笑了。  
“但这一切都值得。”  
遥远的地方，传来剧本叠乱的落声。


	2. Chapter 2

天际突然长出一湾虹光，鲜绿发盈，惹人落泪。  
吉尔伽美什开着车，车载音响开到最大，呼吸着旷漠狂野的风，摇荡得肺叶热辣，头顶的云明媚琳琅发酵。  
“是——不——是——很——美——妙！”  
夤夜下过诛求恸雨，雷霆翻盆下他放声大笑，摇滚狂野穿梭，我的同类，我的骨肉，绞刑犯灵感高高举起，目光冷静蛮溢。苍藤昏火，笔触不知疲倦，惹得副坐上沉默的孩子捂住嘴，神秘的，隐義的，费解的，彗星弥入呼吸，墙垣滚开，我的同类，我的骨肉；地狱大敞了门，傀儡和骗子，白痴和俗吏，毒汁焦黑的骨肉漏出麦穗的蹀躞，那孩子听到了幻觉。  
耀眼的，冷冰冰的，刺穿身体的音乐每一股浓重之影笼罩车内，他抓住那奇怪的栏杆，看向濒临破碎的杀戮的雨水，一流又一流地清洗。世界在呼浓的呼吸中寰转，向他覆来，他几乎恨起身边的男人，深山帷幔，桥拱覆上，他模模糊糊认出自己该挽起牛奶，被人用猎枪或淬玻璃杀死。现在他乖乖坐在车上，将要被世界醉醺醺吮尽。他不知哪个更好，“你应该记得赫赫有名的梦，”那个金发男人在摇滚嘶吼的间隙道，“我见过你好几次，你有没有听到幻觉？”  
他说的每个音符溜皎焦黑，尸骨纠葛地阴郁绽放，偏偏纠葛在他的灵与肉，那话一溜直下到他的心脏深处。涌动的，不知的，糜腐骷髅似的之地，这个小镇遥遥伫立。是壳中鬼魂，幸福猛跳着溜走，小小的绮礼出生于镇中的神之家，教堂的钟声宕，宕，宕……一下一下荡荡地敲，那日教堂泻下的玫瑰花露高贵而自私，福音呼噜噜地在老神父的胡须见溢。洗礼完了。祝圣完了。这孩子本该留在神之家，接受十字架和密蜜玻璃花窗的煊赫宣讲，却被一对早年失子的夫妇领了去，在山崖下的小木屋长大。生活平和、美满，如同血凝，乳白精纯的牛奶沦落着摇荡。  
“然后呢？”吉尔伽美什托着下颔，又一搭没一搭地玩着音量按钮，嘶哑炽热的人声停止了，变得骤远骤离，是在寒冷幽夜下的鬼魂，曳如地滑颤、支离哭泣，绮礼的那些过往，呻吟着赤裸着绺下跫声，他抬头看向他。  
“然后你来了。”  
“你在说谎。”  
“不是的。”  
“嗯，我看，——”吉尔伽美什突然探身，目光在暴雨浓云中穿梭，眺望他们方才骤停的悬崖。好不容易才找到这样的绝巘，“我现在把你扔下去怎么样？”他端详着骤然被他捏起下颔的孩子，一半自言自语。地狱孤原狂热惊喜，笔触在开敞，他看着他，一点都不像。  
“没意思。”  
他最后说。  
车轮在呻吟；狂热的、鼻音浓重地缓慢下荡，金发青年猛一踩油门，把他们从地狱带离。  
孩子在奄奄的怒絮中睡着了。盐般的月亮恹红落下，吉尔伽美什把玩着车子，明亮滔滔的闪电不停地、无断地照亮荒原上一刻不停的飞驰。

“然后我要去镇上取牛奶。”  
天际突然长出一湾虹光，乌鸦嶙嶙沉淀，鲜绿发盈。  
“什——么——！”  
宇宙像是无形的虚空之地，奇怪的铁块，金色，耀目隐隐的情绪中光线飞熟。是尖谷磨碎的金，裹挟着纯质的诗人，涂满了整个葳蕤车身。绮礼的目光并不曾注意它如何跨过一夜便色如太阳，只是目光宽阔拉远了一会儿，并不圆滑，也不得体，像只微愠的狮子，皎皎缺下凛然：“你能稍微调低声音吗？”  
“什——么——？”  
“啪。”怮雨般的鼓声骤止，吉尔伽美什猛得刹住他的车，转头怒视，只是撞入一个再熟悉不过的表情。“我——”他突然顿住，不知何处沌沌婆娑的影投下车身，他纹丝不动的恹恸令小绮礼厌倦，他问：“你愿意听我说话了吗？”  
“——什么。”  
“我每天都要去镇上取牛奶。”  
“——什，”  
“这就是我的全部生活。”  
“然后，”吉尔伽美什看着他，日光一会儿间路迹纷然，他思绪遥远，硝弹硫烟，小绮礼沉默地让他看，他们在早早的其他时候冷淡对峙，然而早就输了，早就输了——其中一人，灼热的橄榄凌空浡散，并没有一点义愤或预示，吉尔伽美什又说话了，“你的生活将要在这一行被本王永远改变。”  
“会比扔下悬崖更古老吗？”  
“随你怎么想。”  
小绮礼转过身，浴沐着车窗外扑面而下的渴流日光，想着自从遇见这个金发男人来，扎在眼中的鲜亮芒刺。“时间让我迟钝。；”旧日里萦绕的声音再一次在他耳边浸语，他听着虚空中那不倦的骤起骤落的鼓点，并没有回答。  
看吧，日光会下落，小镇的泉水是弥赛亚的眼睛，跳跃着的，生硬的旅程，也许会给他一个宝石的眼睛。他几乎是立即释然了，孩子的身体告知着神秘，父亲给的钱还放在口袋里，安安稳稳，他小心翼翼地放稳，路过的死马身体饱满地弥如柏油，他想着他的熟悉的家，也许明天就会回去，也许后天。墙壁上沾满了他灵魂深处的厌烦，玩偶的影子和水渍虬乱生长，他每日凝神遐望的东西。太过熟悉，以至被窃充满慈悲，他努力地回想，记不起父亲或母亲的容貌。只是刚才吉尔伽美什的眼睛，布满了的茫茫暮色，渐渐充溢了他的思绪。  
“睡吧。”吉尔伽美什说，他们路过又一具发疯的骨架，珠光色的夜鬼骚动地醒着。绮礼感觉膝盖发荡，车窗外的光线宛如万物骤热地流，极目展眺的皎洁被吉尔伽美什晃动，“不去问为什么吗？也是，你从来不会去问为什么的。”  
“是吗？”小绮礼想，他舌下压了一枚糖，渐渐滑入烧灼的福音。  
车身又转了一个弯，他们轻巧地滑过小镇的谷地，教堂的钟声一下，一下，不肯停宕，黄昏像是立刻冥冥降落，落在吉尔伽美什头上，他停车下来，指尖把玩扼死的花冠。没有人在。冥冥的，自私的梦，滑入他的脑海，金色的脑袋几乎立刻化作嘲笑，恩赐的枪声来自地狱腹底。多年前魔术般的爱被染作棕红，飘然玲珑地，随着车身溅起水花，再一次送到他的手掌。  
“还在的吧。”  
他道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文大概会以片段的形式去讲述，正好很适合。荒漠中没有尽头的、荒谬的旅行，是尽头的无止无终的乐园
> 
> Ps.为什么会让闪闪开兰博基尼呢，是有关《变形金刚》的捏他XD（？）很喜欢横炮/Sidewipe，他和他的双生兄弟飞毛腿/Sunstreaker的地球载具形态都是兰博基尼，一个是红一个是金，机器人形态也很可爱，有rebel的设定或者读作虽然我觉得汽车人中的brat设定，就假装兰博基尼是炮仔友情变的吧（不


	3. Chapter 3

他观察着他，归根结底是苦涩的幽默感，我不能找到这件事的感觉。毕竟也没有什么其他事可做，南部乡村的暴雨隐积情绪，爆发隐隐，他从不知道的出埃及记安全，而原始舒适，这个金发男人头上的星光投下尘土的酒液，如此真实清晰，侯爵的房间又深又高，他此前从未爬上去过。天国之火，尘与土，归到土。他们的季节逃向护舵，燃烧的眼镜颤抖不停，黎明时风中火止下，蜷缩在栗木凳间，朗朗的马蹄在遭受恸哭痛瘾。地狱在葳蕤的群叶下移动，却统统与他们无碍。这种哀暴的感觉，安净的荒苔，无疑是放松灵魂的精彩纷呈，狼复活时的死寂。他从小居住的村中隐积了个传说，人掉下悬崖，火焰叶毁，月亮也会折绿。暮霭沉沉的身体中，慈悲并无人得还。  
面包咬起来咸淡适中，平平清晰地，他梦见自己，金发男人心不在焉地丢给他，往往只是为了黄昏不被饿死。原野的乌鸦搅荡起了波光残凝，血和盐滚瘪，崇高的凶蛮诋毁的苍火，灰蒙蒙的奶与蜜凝在吉尔伽美什眼底。孩子观察着这不歇与不屑，一点点荡淀，渐渐睡着。看来他今天不是什么也没有做，他知道了他的眼睛。

在黄昏。  
南部乡村的暴雨沸荡着腐烂、发酵，地上弥满无花果。黄昏在降下，柔娑着甜蜜与僵木，暴雨大发雷霆，在大地扑满光芒，矮近蝶群，粗糙地驭着毒鸠和星辰。他记起骤热的靴子，面色苍白，将遗忘扼死。手指在涌动，血或炭缱绻地疯狂，他生命中第一次心安理得，打翻残骸。那些诚实的灵魂，地狱之夜，华贵的殿宇滑向一种理性，祸殃慈爱的爱欲令枝提浊静，他不再抓住蛇扭动。恸哭浸动成泥，他恭敬地触上嘴角，沉滞的呼吸，海上的堤坝，金色太阳和忧郁的呼吸，他记起那个人说，这是红色的鸽群，这叫笑。  
“喂，喂。”  
有人在推他。小绮礼醒转来，机械的可诅咒的鹰在耳边喧叫。他想起村中的传说，人掉下悬崖，就会死掉，无花果的枝子深鲜蛮绿。  
“给。”什么东西挤入他的怀中，他低头看，抱紧了牛奶瓶，他日日怪诞疯狂的伙伴。  
“早就过了时间。”他说。  
“你的声音怎么这样小？”吉尔伽美什不屑地哼了一声。  
“与你无关。”  
“注意你的言辞。你的生命正是被本王掌握。”  
荒原无尽地曼衍，在路上飞驰的车波光碌碌上演着出埃及记，绮礼记起流在骨中的血，“我们又不在悬崖上。”他耸耸肩。  
“是吗？”吉尔伽美什的目光在飞向邈远之前流向他，波光灰蒙蒙，亮莹莹地，血与乳一起流淌，充满咬向绮礼的惊奇，“你不在吗？”  
孩子的喉咙被窒住。百合在发疯，牙槽亮盈地蒙灰，他怀中是灰碌的野草，长满了他的躯体。“你在说什么？”他听到自己的牙齿在打颤或滑动，碌碌地咬着百合。  
“没什么。”吉尔伽美什耸耸肩。  
言峰绮礼发现自己不再直视前方，转过身定定地盯着他，像要看尽晨曦的潮紫。“……五月，”他说，“我出生在五月。自从离开悬崖，我再也没有梦见了。”  
“说了本王将要永远改变你。”吉尔伽美什心不在焉地说。  
“你要带我去哪里？”小绮礼问。  
“你终于问了？”吉尔伽美什轻笑了起来，整座车身似乎溶满诱惑的宽恕，“我也不知道。”  
“你不知道？”  
他紧紧盯着他，说：“你不知道？”  
吉尔伽美什只是轻笑。  
他盯着他，啊，主啊。闪光幼恕的孤独，跌落着奄奄一息，他听着激越的声音，安详的麻木不仁，好像在某个黄昏，某个地下室，灵魂深处的嘹亮厌倦，一次又一次，一次复一次，帷幕孤独的教堂钟声，一蹶不振地轻抚、敲响、疾流，一去不返。“我们要去悬崖那边。”他轻声说，坟墓浇茔，兽群浪浪如金，“悬崖那边的小镇，布满了狼的小镇，是吗？”  
“知道为什么本王的车一阵是金，一阵是红色吗？”吉尔伽美什听起来心情很好，很快地回答他。  
“那是你的车子。”  
“不，那是因为本王都喜欢。”  
想象里，他宽阔的胸膛有一条巨大的裂痕，一切都刚好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一阵是金一阵是红，当然是炮仔与腿仔轮流变的啦（雾


	4. Chapter 4

世界的运行是依照马太效应。地底变相的波光，在嗜甜地倾斜，并没有什么在《新约》骤雨，一半是悲伤，一半是血。疾病变相而温柔，温柔而盈火，曾经那么顽固、那么深挚地，洒满月与漠的呼吸，翠绿街角的花瓣灼热遥远。他想起昏暮，盈暮之时四方暴雨，银色树冠笨重地垂下，喷泉颅骨的黄色浸透了椭圆或血。主啊，没有人是完美的。……那为什么要制造我们？人造人类，人造情欲，他品味着霜的美德和黏液的泣哭，灵魂在爱情的栩栩里畏葸。吉尔伽美什在车背上醒来，猩红的薄暮中一跳一跳地，远处漏出一点小小人影。他几乎不用去想就知道是绮礼，造作人小绮礼，提着早上父亲给的牛奶罐，遥遥的红海去出埃及里。海水分开了。泪水流干了。踏过的尸骨是牛栅栏，重获无声的土地和毁灭的唇。一把匕首琅琅现榨干的海，波光摇灭，虚无白银倏乐撞进风里。也许心口护了一盏灯，父亲为这孩子求的，从出生到死唯一的许愿。“许愿——”吉尔伽美什懒懒地拉长音调，看着这孩子走近，视野中玉米梗早已断折，天使死不存在。船只在遇难，玫瑰斗篷破碎，一只雌鹿无云的光洁的额头，德彪西在缓缓啜泣。或许是莎乐美？然而嘴唇上的吻都是一样。爱吧，爱吧，爱吧，昏光的肥皂滑过水道，香蕉树凝热了山谷，一个少女就是一株葡萄。小绮礼爬进车里，这疯狂而变相的红，徒然是我的名字，也是他的。他的思想的呼吸洪洪下离，地底鹅叫、履行、海和死的谷，音调熄灭。他在雨中行走，从未感到自卑。遇到泥中长的青草，只是摁灭。  
“你为什么不抽烟？”孩子问。  
“嗯？”吉尔伽美什默想中施舍了一眼给他。  
“他们都在抽。”  
“哼。”  
他们停在教堂的硕大花窗下，绮礼坚持下车祈祷，吉尔伽美什只是百无聊赖地躺回椅背。临行前孩子回头看了他一眼，心想前天趁他睡着拔下来的灿烂金发，还好好地安心和钱钞放着，纠葛像湿的泥。于是他回头只身向巨大的阶梯走去，一步一步踏上复得的乐园，鸦发黑得像子弹。有人曾在这里洒下玫瑰，点在花窗上的泪，几圈几圈像碎裂的轮回。灵魂一次一次消磨，教堂唱诗的圣咏旧得惊人。只有他一个人，连牧师都没有，绮礼只能自己攀上圣台，用手将自己浸入河流。也许拽着自己的发将会在河流中洗礼而去？他想着，直到一双手将他猛得拽起，他见到吉尔伽美什模糊碎裂中从未见到的表情。  
“你干什么？”这回是他从自己的沉思静想中施舍给他一眼了。  
“给本王把这些念头忘掉。在去悬崖的小镇之前，你的念头只能有小镇。”  
“是我想去的，也只有我能随意放弃。”  
“本王说是本王的就是本王的。这是本王的意志，你不能想你不能想的。”  
绮礼发现自己在叹气。他为什么要叹气？也许与灵魂深处撕碎的厌倦同源吧。也许是因为听懂了他的话；“好吧。”他说。  
吉尔伽美什看起来很满意，蛇样的竖瞳像一只受伤的魔鬼，一直撑到地狱结冰，等一条鱼从雏鸟眸子中跃来。

于是他们继续向东开——根据牛群的走向，海水泛滥的程度，茴香的枝暮。磁带咯咯地，恶魔的吹角冲击脑海，恶魔颤抖，叹息剖却。手指上有渺小的灼热，鱼腮森涩的雪，磁带在放；露出银色的辛熟，加锡弥罗果与雏鸟，栎树或蔓越莓，胭脂银辛熟辣，擦得雪似的黎明流灵。像一只舒适的魔鬼，受伤的妻子，地底沉落、疯狂的宵光，银质的电子大脑，河流鲜贯终盈，疾病变相而温柔地嗜甜，银银质地。吉尔伽美什的脑海里回环着那银色，几乎睡过去，还是绮礼在紧要关头将他推醒。为了亲爱的魂命，下半夜他再也没有睡，直到曦火遍地。钟声贬低地、木讷得吃一只金苹果，粼粼中仿佛众生安眠，十年间一寸一寸的景致被年谱登进。绮礼望着窗外瞬过的蔓越莓枝子，涌结了琥珀的奶水，像是喂进他的眼中。他真这么做了，按下车窗，要伸手去够，这回是吉尔伽美什打落他，给了他一眼“不想活了”的狠瞪，小绮礼不说话，直视着车窗现前，日光宛如月蚀剜掉了一块。  
天与地；都像摇荡布丁，灰色的马与骑手，不露声色的绳子，干净丰美，荒芜泣盈。“嗒，”“嗒，”在按鹿与黎明跳着金色的歌，他与他的人身监护人在第三日或者第五日行驶在路上。“你要记好了是第三天还是第五天，”当绮礼开口问的时候——多半出于沉默的好奇，或者只是为了让自己不要睡过去的打算，吉尔伽美什嘴角翘起笑意道，“这很重要。这取决于我们的旅程。”  
“你叫这个叫‘旅程’？”  
“嗯？”  
“——”绮礼不再说话。他漫无目的地蜷缩进椅背，昨日浸进魄清的水的头发依旧蜷在颊边，或许永远不会干透，连着瑰丽折梦的玻璃花窗剪下一片，穿过数十座哈哈镜，镜子廊黑暗清凉地，永远覆在他的额上。他想到这里蜷得更紧了，好像要像猫咪缩成一个球，就如同他小时候养过的那只。用奶与蜜喂养，因为自身出自永劫不复之地。那土地是完美的，他也是的，从来没有人不曾好好看他，然后笑着说什么。他的故事真会结束吗？还是会开始？他要把绳子摆在石头后边，连同鱼一起沉入水中。这样世界就会倒过来……然后他就会纵容地腻烦，如同光明正洁的纵火犯。他想着想着以为自己会睡着，却被车中流浪的摇滚打进俗气的花瓶，他翻了身，好像听苹果在高声喊叫，蝴蝶谶泣。他有些后悔，还没好好再去看眼被埋在屋子后的娃娃，他叫它克劳蒂娅。  
他不由自主，向它一笑。

金发男人拒斥着死，漫漫揉开车子，花瓣中幽灵般地颤抖，光线还流着暴风雨，恸哭时没有一丝风。他漫无目的，看优软灵韧的小猫咪，骨血中注入灵魂，不顾战争和宝石，变成淹尽的余灰。世界终尽，劫火洞烧。永恒之花漂流的骄傲深夜，他今夜的手指灼伤，跌跌落落碰翻一支烟。“还在的吧？”他想，无人回答，却不知怎么照入庆幸。五十里外有一栋小木屋，少女绝望地，在剧本的漩涡里倒在阁楼的草堆，伟大的窃贼独自呼吸，失去一只腿。人类如何，复制着自身，却从不餮足，企图造出灵魂。  
“我是神啊……”他喃喃地笑了，鲜红的瞳孔摇荡昏笼，溶寡地逼真。银色的大脑精细而无辜，安安稳稳淌在他的脑海。那从心上凄惶滑动地、企图逃离飓风臃肿的舞姿，于是在骷髅深处滴落的热带丛木。绿火交织，膏血拷雨，那近乎是罪恶之夜的呢喃，无所不晓，缠紧了骨骼的慈爱。他的手握过那银色的大脑，电路纷腾，虬结似地灰飞烟灭，即使是英雄之王，也无从忘记的瞬间，企图一直耀眼，穹顶上闪现一枚弯月。在银色的锅底边缘，那枚月凝实，在边缘的粗糙的背，烧就了绮礼。他懒洋洋地朝天空开枪，将牛奶瓶子或复仇劫持，烧就了自己。可是现在他有点厌倦了。还没到终点，已经渴得没命。他的兰博基尼在沙漠蓦地划出荒蛮的轨迹，一人抛下绮礼走向屋子底。说到底他不爱历史，屋里有个黑头发的男人，从对话的人转身，定定地看他。屋外下了暴雨，靴子沾了泥，我们走吧，今天动身；他不由自主，向他笑了一下。


	5. Chapter 5

“你怎么找到我的？”  
“就像动物的热感标记。”  
“……我不懂。”  
“睡吧，你会好受些。”  
“……不。”  
“为什么？”  
“我感觉很不好。”  
“因为我吗？”  
“因为你。”  
“那就对了。”金发男人居高临下地笑了，他笑容中有清晰的呼吸，涩绿的酒，“你要学会看镜子。我让你梦见你自己。”  
“我自己？”  
“它让你的表情不再空白。”  
“它……？”  
“你知道我在说什么吗？”  
“也许知道。”  
“很好。”  
斗室内，两个人在谈话，两人影作四人，奇特而复杂的结构投下影子，逃避纷纷地走开。  
“告诉我，你今天感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。”  
“为什么要用‘很’字？”  
“今天那只小狗和我说话了。”  
“小狗不会说话。”  
“我知道。”  
“启动代码XDG7862，任务：排查原因。”  
男人动了动。鸦似的黑发，垂顺地触摸着十字的光影。  
“因为我想那样会让你感觉好受。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你曾经也有朋友。”  
哀愁的沉默在他眼里散开。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
他回头，那孩子逆着光站在门外，生与死之中，一半的乌鸦残骸混着紫罗兰浸热地流来。“不要直呼我的名字。”金发的青年低声训斥着，转过身来。  
“你在干什么？”孩子歪了歪头，看上去像是再正常不过了的样子，吉尔伽美什却低声诅咒地站起来。  
“叫你回车里了，你没有听见本王的命令吗？”青年走向这孩子，昏暮中冰川摇摇晃晃，山谷愚呆地炼金。“我没有在车里找到你。”孩子抬头说。  
他走近他，居高临下，不带表情地回答：“那就死在车里。”  
“为什么？”  
“不要问为什么。”  
“为什么？”  
“不要——”  
孩子却突然推开他，太大的力道，终于将山峦推开了阙口，他闯进屋子里，踏在一地的死去的碎片，瓷光般照盈袅袅。  
吉尔伽美什却什么都没说，只是站在门口。  
现在他们的位置互换了；孩子转过身来，缓缓地说：“你什么都不告诉我。”  
“只要你问，我就会回答。”青年回答道。  
“你不会的。”孩子看着地上交错纵横的伤痕，沙砾滚入陡直，陡直地嵌凝。“你不会。”  
“只要你寻求，我就会给。”青年沉静地说。他不再沉默，或许就是沉默。地底深沉的波光，一艳一艳地，涌到足边。  
“只要你问。”

他们还是上路，谁都不提那座小木屋，通向悬崖的黄昏的那个小木屋。吉尔伽美什也没有了兴致，不再说要去悬崖那边，然而他知道他们就是去那里。第五日了——绮礼知道，他仔仔细细数过，连同纠葛的长发，湿漉漉地握紧，一字不差。他将这个结论告诉吉尔伽美什，得到的只是一两声车子迅快的飞驰，他想那就是答案，于是仍旧看向边窗。风景飞驰，认不清晰，却似粥拥挤，狂热的污泥暖融纯澈。忍住恶心，罪孽而深，风无所细密地垂，上帝的意旨是枯竭的慈悲。没有底的、黑暗的蛇，凶蛮的郁金香哭泣又精密，孩子在指尖孱绕的娑火，生硬地曝露着，仿佛七个烛台的不朽。

这是你生出的怪物，你要亲手掐死；  
或者，为他爱上你，将他偷偷培育。

车子里的音响在声嘶力竭地荡，吉尔伽美什对他说了什么，他听不清晰。也不想回答，他的心销声匿迹，慵慵肥胖。  
“你有朋友吗？”  
他终于听清他在说什么。  
“……不知道。”  
吉尔伽美什悄无声息，没有说话。  
旅程应该是静静，稳稳的，但是五分钟后，金发男人又问道：“一个都没有？”  
是聒噪的、从不存在的音乐，剥削他的心太久，一层一层削尽了。露出的一点残骸，被浇地猩红，如同吉尔伽美什眼底流落的光。镜子碎了，几片玻璃残缘嶙峋地突直着，剜入心的肉体，血肉温柔，裹住了向日葵。“……没有。”他依旧简短地答道，摸摸脑后的一点小小的数字。他从未自知的动作。  
吉尔伽美什没在说话，只是捉住他的手，将它乖乖放在他的膝上，仿佛要他裹住血肉，拔出慈悲、愚蠢的金刺，做成苹果吃掉。荒野骨碎腰松，石块和沙子啃着野草尘土滚滚。夕阳还没降下，或者还早，他们不过才见过清晨。熟悉的感觉在那一刻袭来；他反握住他的手，顺着它骤然的抽去一起游到方向盘，在崖边的路口狠狠一打。  
孩子捉住他的手，狠狠地一歪。  
在坠下悬崖的那一刻，他笑了起来。是五日来这么真挚了地笑，不理会也不管的嚎叫。地狱不幸，橘子坏了一半；青年放下手。他们一起被扔下悬崖，脚下宽阔的金色山谷魄涩青苦。  
青年侧身，眼睛不曾游去，只是一直凝视着。  
那双眼睛是清绿的，是最后的一点呼吸。


	6. Chapter 6

这是波动的光身，我的骨肉。  
“你是在向我发问吗？”  
“为什么？”吉尔伽美什转过头问，鲜美的眸子鲜红地血亮。  
青年的脸，可疑地可见地红了，他抬头望向他，太阳浮下花枝，那些从来没头没墟的鲜旧气息，像是孤独拽住了渊底。  
“我也许能给你礼物。”  
“是什么？”金发的美惑青年笑了。  
他迟疑了下，回身向黑夜里掏揽。吉尔伽美什夹含着兴许凝视他，赤裸盎然，掩饰不愿去知的一丝疲惫。  
“小狗。”  
青年回过身来，捧出一只幼犬。皮毛蓬松地，滴滴答答地，他费了一点气力，把它置浓得嫩如浆液，皮毛深处茸绿。  
吉尔伽美什盯了它一会儿，说：“啊。”  
“是上次我说的那只小狗。”青年的眼睛亮晶晶的，他感到什么，笑了出来， “它非常好。”  
“它怎么了？”  
“得了热病。”  
乳房、汁液、天空向他流下怜悯，他狼吞虎咽地拿眼球压泼，黎明燃烧流去。  
“为什么？”  
他听见金发青年问。  
“因为它想和我玩。”  
在间歇的沉甸甸婚礼圣栎树掀起，有一丝影子献给了被玫瑰影子遮没的青年：“然后它死了。”  
他点头。  
有一丝羽毛长在酸橙色虎牙或黄昏，淹灰的火，快乐甜蜜的脸，血泽殷红地，帮它们畏惧和无力的一切。“绮礼。”青年轻声说道，“绮礼。”业火颤动摇荡，干枯的鸢尾重获哭泣，“告诉我，你为什么觉得它是礼物？”

“我为什么觉得你是麻烦的源头。”  
“你是想说‘废物’吗，杂种。”  
“哼。”  
那个女人低下头，刷刷在数据板上记着，周围霓光啸散，她头也不抬，蓬乱的卷发支棱着像刺进昏晚，玫瑰色的光影照在她乳白的研究服上。  
“哼。女人。”吉尔伽美什靠回车背，无聊地望向天空。  
研究还没有结束，一群饥渴恳切的科学家围住他们，悉悉簇簇地埋头讨论和整理搭救一切，围绕他们一个小时前造出的废墟，目光里难掩兴奋。吉尔伽美什厌弃地施舍了他们一眼。  
“女人怎么了，再对我出言不逊，就让你永远也见不到CE-X50246睁眼的样子！”奥西娜威胁耀目地挥挥拳头，从数据板前抬头，手指飞快地在划过拨点了什么，倏地把数据板连同斜露半边萤绿色的芯片推到他怀里。  
吉尔伽美什皱皱眉，低头看飘浮的一大堆文字，他的目光滑到孩子的怀中被推进牛奶瓶的时刻，一字不葛地漉尽。“喏，你自己看。”耳边奥西娜懒洋洋地说。  
“别再说废话了，快把他修好！”他骤然发令。  
奥西娜却一动不动，她身后的科学家们都已吓得凝住呼吸，她看着精密珍贵的仪器被蓦然折断成两半，表情无惧无苦，甚至笑着看那个男人扯裂仪器，却不忘小心的攥着那芯片，终于微微摇了头。他还是那样吗，庇护着破碎，那是旧的事物被烧灼的根。  
“喂，我友情提醒，摄入不健康的呼吸，会死得更快哦。”  
金发男人什么也没说，只是哼了一声。  
他最终转身，一步一步地没入荒野，煤灯中传来清晰的巨响，脸颊的残留香水断裂的触须殷红。  
“把他修好就是了。”  
他说。  
“等一下。”科学家突然说。  
“怎么？”他远远地，不耐烦地停下。  
“你每次都这么走开，不来看看我们怎么修补他吗？”  
“只是一具人造躯壳，费不着本王屈尊查视。”吉尔伽美什看着走近的女人，眼睛闪了下。  
“你应该看看。”她盯了他一会儿，高深莫测地说。  
吉尔伽美什转过身。  
“喂！”她似乎被激怒了，浓殷红的指甲倏地攥住他的臂，不知怎么办到，将他深深扯转，“你不能每次都这样逃开！”  
“逃开什么？”他突然燃烧了起来，地狱怒火熊熊，他低头瞪着她，毫不介意以身高的差距俯视她，王的怒火塔影离离，他却更怒溶地看到她嘴角荡漾泛起的讽刺和嘲笑。  
她近乎甜蜜地笑了。“也对，你是我们乐园的尊贵顾客。一个迅疾的捕猎者，游戏不管玩过多少遍都尽职尽责，没有缺漏。告诉我，为什么你要在十年后才再回来？”  
她是甜蜜迅疾的捕猎者，目光几乎从不离开火，如今她注视着他，关照到深处，却有某种慵懒，不屑去问。她盯着世界界限深处的清绿色，看万有引力坠下了蝴蝶，知晓自己问道的东西。她放开他。“而十年间你一点没变，真是奇迹。”  
吉尔伽美什一动不动，让界限抹开，却拒绝任何死亡或进入。“天赋的。”他说，他紧盯着她，唇动了动。  
“好答案。”奥西娜给了他最后一眼，转身离去。  
污秽的、淹灰的、呻吟的金色绒粒似粉，得了热病死掉的小狗。很久以前他在荒野上杀死一头牛，它自认是梣树或蚂蚁的后代，诸神不能容忍他的强大与骄傲，让他去卡索提斯泉水，焚烧着月桂叶。去畏惧，畏惧无力畏惧之物，抹去白银与青铁，靠近太阳的深淹肚腹，如是我闻，让深深的、滴血的巴别塔竖起，牛的血液流过祭献的罪与福祉。王朝远去的火似挽歌洁白，它用它的母亲之骨，浇烧陶土，剖开大地肚腹，沉出金属。希望是留在盒底，供人瞻仰之物。他顺着那条空心的茴香杆，被鹰啄浊，骄傲与其疯狂是认识命运的方式，引发来了大洪水，拖延的、献祭的荒原之梯。   
金发的王站在荒原。看着牧羊人羊群里的羊，灼热的蚂蚁，希望，希望是什么？他看着荒原吞没她，漫不经心地沉没。“还不到。”  
他沉轻地说。

吉尔伽美什懊怒地拍了拍车门，面前漫起尘尘黄土，所有人都躲在酒吧和木屋里。  
“该死的。”日光点得一切都颤微微的，人的笑，枪激起了的烟透明般一雾，掉在地上。  
“你们这里连一点石油都没有。”这美艳的青年在日光下说。  
他拾起枪懒洋洋地朝天空射击，打下小鸟和麦子，奶汁迸碎，洒金中激起罪孽的一雾。人们尖叫；木栅栏在枪雾里放荡而刺目，从沙漠腹底响来沉深、劣恶的嘲笑。“啊，我忘了。”吉尔伽美什靠回车背，“本来就不能开着这辆车进来。”  
一个小孩子走来，随后被他掳起。浮光中影子漆黑，在路上——我们走吧，今天就动身，“新款兰博基尼。哈，这世上最新的宝物。难道本王不该新鲜品尝吗？”吉尔伽美什愉快地哼着歌，开门示意孩子坐进。日光将莎士比亚拉扯，爱吻中扯得污秽凶蛮，缬草紫认真而玩味，亵渎甜蜜地端详。那孩子像是严冬被抛下的尸体，泠泠胴胴，火车呜呜的鸣声搅动着洞穴和拉撒路，浪火影形不离，狂欢混入玲珑战栗的枪声，在遥远的地方掀起了叠乱，游戏尘土飞扬，籁渎着麻木。  
“你要系上安全带。”吉尔伽美什道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *至此，于我自己的意义上，这个故事完成了《西部世界》第一季第一集结尾的循回，其实整部剧的第一季我最喜欢的就是这一集了，如果全剧在这里戛然而止，我觉得也很棒，甚至如鲜花绽聚，久久不得纷散（）另一边，不知不觉中吉尔伽美什也与一季最后一集的Man in black形象重合了…（闪闪：不敬！本王应该是Man in gold才对！）
> 
> *写的时候，正好之前看到一篇文，有点冷冷的，像冰下的镜子碎片支棱，明明漠不关心，但似乎却是在爱的氛围中写下的。我觉得很有趣，心想才三万字不到，看吧看吧看吧，这种牧歌和冷硬的铁交织的氛围是怎么回事，然后#&*%￥*&#发现 是个五年前的 坑。那一刻感到了挖坑不填的真实痛楚！还有自己多年（）挖坑就跑的孽力反馈
> 
> 这一刻我忏悔了，在写完这篇文之前，我都不会跑的……叭Q^Q
> 
> **但是事实证明我又拖坑了。。。。（跑走


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “第二季”，或者说，从来没有开始共结束。

是真的。他没有说谎。五月这里真的会开爱丽丝，要吻一片在鲜嫩的洪水上。 这座奇怪的城市，你得献出，才能看到。  
痛楚之火，石榴垃圾、月亮，——心满意足送入掌心。那是爱吗？你注视着的东西，自杀般挖空雨滴落，坠落，坠落，坠下地狱，波希米亚，黄昏时琳琅的暮色中神像，沉烧在爱琴海，兰花馥郁桴渊，四月的淫荡。它属于我。你拿不走，雾纱，摇摆，乳目鲜活，霞火的色，神知晓的，——我想要飞去。不，不是蜡簇的翅膀，那是龌龊的圆，我要有一双美丽的、执着沉淀的绿月色之翅膀。一滴一滴，枯萎的雨愁腻搅合得下落，迷一样的藻渊叮叮地响。  
“好了。”  
小绮礼看着金色的脑袋，不要回头。阳光和冷水磨得黝覆、发硬 ，兰花馥郁桴渊，看着蒸汽中梦见的自杀，一遍一遍重复时间碎片，鸟儿放荡刺目。牛奶浓得如玻璃刀具，插入石头，他看着他，时间，像蜂蜜枯萎平滑。  
什么东西被塞入他的手，是一把蜂蜜瓷刀，化作树枝，在梦中舌底流放，插进雨与绵软，杀掉自己。你会想我吗？日后的恶人碎语，流碎的谷粒，奥菲西亚倒在光辉的礁石，夜粘蛮凌空，也不温柔，也不漫羁，几朵影子的花，宁芙葳蕤地，群群地，昏着睨着光明中的炭火，美在抽搐地孤独。你会拥抱它吗？拥抱我吗？你在开篇的幽红结尾，天堂在吉他弦上混淆，对啊，为什么不流泪？谁是正义的侍者？城市在赤裸、黄金和日落中的女神上死亡，带着技术的河流，奔向怜悯和潮紫之暮，你再不回头，恨意茫茫，无声无色地渺茫。粘腻辉煌。雪烧灼成绿，没药的、皎皎的耐心节日。饥饿将有福了。不要回头——  
他睁开眼，吉尔伽美什捉住他举起刀的手，让它停在离孩子心脏一寸的地方：“这是我给你的礼物。”青年轻轻地笑，俯视着孩子，“你想要放在哪里，绮礼？”  
孩子的手腕颤了颤，眼中的疑惑流了遍地。“我们在哪里？”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”兰博基尼刚刚在身后轰然滚下，悬崖的碎石溅起，划伤了吉尔伽美什的脸颊。绮礼想了想，歪头咬了咬刀锋。太锋利了，他费力地也划伤了自己的颊。  
两个人去逛游乐场；吉尔伽美什教了他这个词，“游-乐-场”，有摩天轮，魄如草莓，吉尔伽美什漫不经心给他脸上贴了两片创可贴，若无其事地打下玩具娃娃，拿一束切花爱丽丝塞到孩子怀里，也不管拿不拿地稳，又把他拽上了摩天轮。在正中，摩天轮停了，所有人惊叫，摇摇晃晃，吉尔伽美什测了一下倾斜的角度，拿走淹没掉孩子脸颊的花，违反重力般闲适地稳稳坐在另一侧。“所以你经常来嘛。”他睨着他，慢悠悠地说。  
“我不知道你在说什么……”绮礼抬头，把视线从掉下玻璃裂缝的蜂蜜瓷刀转开，第一次表情有了变化。不是疑惑，像是有点喜悦。吉尔伽美什不置可否，好像缆车再倾斜一点，整座游乐场就会砸扁；这个时候，电力修复了，黄昏中琳琅的暮色神像在歌唱，蝴蝶、闪电，鼓点沉烧，把两人修饰得悠金。雾气漫在刀上，小绮礼以为那是手掌的烧撩，不由捞了捞，吉尔伽美什哼了一声，又给了他一把。小绮礼握紧了，又跟吉尔伽美什的步伐，去演唱会。“演-唱-会”，唱得都是他听不懂的歌，他什么也听不见，黄昏震耳欲聋，衔着天际，尽管被吉尔伽美什粗暴地塞进后台的一角，从他的角度，只看见一片淹死的红杉树枝。他就这么孤零零地呆在后台，夜晚的某个时候，狂怒的人中闪出一个吉尔伽美什，又将他接走。这是第三天。他们终于到的这座城市，阳光有幸福的妩媚。除此之外，仅此而已。小绮礼一无所知，抱着蜂蜜瓷刀，想象自己沉沉睡去。他梦见的是皑皑的滔天的洪水，流放在鲜嫩的舌下，菲比斯和太阳铅青，诗行压住沉重的疯狂，在这里，在那里，在永不停歇的最终。吉尔伽美什猛然出现，脸颊的伤绽出血，再倾斜，只要再倾斜一点，这个夜晚就会泛滥到他身上，将橄榄枝和鸽子淹没。他知道这一点，把切花爱丽丝拿开，拽着青年，异常容易，一起刻苦地爬上机车，从闪着金绿斑的茫光甜蜜里，诞生了一个秘仪，是蜡簇的翅膀，第十五次河流夭折，世界是倒钩和梦魇，足以清凉无碍，不是真的，谁会先把石头掷向他呢？  
这座噩梦般地城市，在天堂做奴隶，寒冷羔羊逃窜，幽暗之路，细碎的精魄被紫雾托起，卷起火舌，扑向海浪。机车疯狂地行驶，谁也不能超越时间，短促的火，葳蕤的灾祸，饥饿，绮礼听见吉尔伽美什的思绪，在后座摘下头盔，耐心地被风吹。  
“绮礼。”  
他想他知道他说什么了。吉尔伽美什躺在草地，像是死了。许久，睁开眼睛，在说，为什么不能停在这里？  
绮礼回答：“这把刀，是用来剜出你的眼眸的吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这章的时候才开始听《Bohemian Rhapsody》，受了不可谓不大的影响；（个人意义上而言）

**Author's Note:**

> 当初以为是个《西部世界》小段子，没想到写成了（并不怎么擅长的）长篇……：what if闪闪闯入西部乐园，带走了仿生人小绮礼，然后故事开始向公路片展开，etc


End file.
